Barrel Notices
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: Lock/Shock Whats going on between Lock and Shock? What's Barrel got to do with anything? R&R no flames please! Dedicated to my TNBC buddy Karina AKA Spini's Sally


**A/N: My first TNBC story**

**LockxShock because they're cute together and there needs to be more stories!**

**R&R**

**No flames please**

Barrel Notices

Shock sighed and slid off her chair in the dusty living room and walked past the two boys, who were absorbed in their own video game. They've been addicted to it since they hit teenage years, which was around three years ago.

Shock chanced a longing glance over at the red-headed devil, who was hanging upside down on the chair, swerving with his controls and cursing at mistakes he made. She shook her head and grabbed her lavender witch's hat and her broom. She needed out, it was driving her insane, just sitting there watching the two play the game non-stop, trying to convince herself her feelings for the devil were just a phase. Damn was it hard.

'I have to tell him, keeping it bottled up inside me is not helping me at all.' She thought sadly as the cool night breeze blew through her now under control, long curly raven coloured hair. Her figure disappeared into the black velvet sky. She needed time alone to think. She knew she wouldn't be home for a while.

Lock's POV

Hey was that the door slamming?

I paused the game, mid attack, and glanced over at the door. I noticed a visibly saddened Shock mount her broom and fly off.

I wish I could tell her what I'm feeling, but it's just so goddamn hard. And I'd be damned if she notices the love and lust in my eyes.

"Hello? You still with me man?" a hand seemed to be saying. I shook my head and glared at Barrel. "What!?" I snarled, I was clearly annoyed with the skeleton boy.

He just smiled and grabbed my game control before I could react he ejected the game. "HEY!" I cried, we just reached level 27 and it took us 3 full days to get there. Did he even save it? If he didn't he was gonna pay.

"Go after her man. You really are dense!" He started, throwing my blood red hoodie at my face. I caught it effortlessly before it even reached my body. "And you call me a dumbass." He mumbled again and shoved me off my chair and over to the front door where my witch wandered through a few minutes ago.

Wait.... My Witch?

I like the sound of that. I smirked and slid on my hoodie, maybe candy boy wasn't as dumb as I first thought. I jumped over the steps and started sprinting towards the forest. My charades are gonna end now, and Shock will be mine!

Barrel's POV

About time he went after her. Seriously! Am I like the only one who notices these things?

I laughed to myself and put the game back in. Haha Level 27, meet your worst nightmare. I settled myself onto Lock's now vacant chair and hit 'Begin'

Shock's POV

I sighed for the umpteenth time that night. I wonder if they even noticed my missing presence.

I sighed again and leaned back against the old, rotting oak. What a pretty stupid thought huh? Like they'd notice me gone, they probably wouldn't even notice if their asses were on fire, cause of that stupid game. Ha! That's a thought! Flaming asses of fury. Nice!

I shot up when I heard a twig snap. I looked around and what I saw made my jaw drop. There in the clearing stood a very tired, very relieved Lock. I looked away, a blush adorning my cheeks.

I wonder why he's here.

Normal POV

Lock panted, his eyes gazing over the young teenage witch. "S-Shock?" He smiled slightly as he regained his breath.

The witch stood, tucking a loose black curl behind her ear. "Y-yes?" she stuttered, not looking at his face but instead found that her shoes were much more entertaining. Lock's smile softened, "Come back home with me?" he asked, softly pleading for her to agree. He silently made his way over to her and stood in front of her, in the past six years, he grew to tower over her.

Shock shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your game." She replied the hurt evident in her voice. Lock chuckled and smiled devilishly. "Well then witchy." He started, leaning in to capture her lips with hers. His arms made their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Shock's arms wound their way around his neck and ran through his red hair.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later; Shock closed her eyes and rested her head against the devil's chest as he ran his clawed fingers through her raven curls. "Please come back with me?" He asked once more, leaning over to breath down her neck and to whisper in her ear. She smiled and nodded, moving from his embrace to collect her forgotten broom. Within a millisecond of her body leaving his, he reached forward and grabbed her arm and tugged her back into his arms.

Shock giggled and looked up at him. "I thought we were going home." She started, raising her eyebrow. Lock smiled and buried his nose into her hair. "I changed my mind, here's good." He smiled and pulled her closer. Shock closed her eyes and snuggled into his muscled chest, "I like that idea better." She whispered before capturing his lips with her own again.

Two small chuckles were heard in the background. "I win Jack, You owe me $50" Sally grinned, holding out her hand. Jack smiled and placed the note in her hand. "Ok Sally, you won fair and square." He laughed and held her hand, leading her back to town. Sally nodded and winked at a distant tree and disappeared with Jack.

Barrel laughed and looked at the two couples. "Who said I never pay attention to anything?" he smirked.

**A/N: Complete! Yay! Personally I loved Barrel watching at the end, classic.**

**Yes Jack and Sally needed an appearance.**

**R&R No flames please.**


End file.
